The Dead of Peninsula High School
by Arcadia laufeyson
Summary: So this Story was Written for my English class, the characters are real people so..ya I'm not sure if Ill do a part 2 Escape Gig Harbor or not, depends if I get reviews or stuff like that, this is only my 3rd story posted so it might not be very good.


Ashlyn Walls, A freshmen at Peninsula High school walked through the halls of the school, most of the time she was normally very quiet but when it came to people messing or teasing her she spoke her mind about them. Many people did not know what she thought about, only that it was probably dark and twisted. Ashlyn stopped to talk with her friend Measa Veal. "It's hard to believe it's only Monday..." muttered Ashlyn. Measa looked at her "Oh I know, I wish something exciting would happen today" she replied back, Measa smiled then went back to talking with her boyfriend Josh.

The bell soon rings and the students start to separate and go to class. Ashlyn watchs people walk past her, she notices students looked a little more tense than normal. She shakes her head and sighs. "It's nothing, just your eyes playing tricks on you" she stands but stops and looks out the window. "Where are all the senior's cars at?" she looks around and notices once again something seems off about the aura of the school. The Vice Principle of the school walks over to her. "Young lady, the bell for class is about to ring, you're going to be late." Ashlyn looks at him. "Sorry sir, I'll go right away. But why are all the senior's cars gone?" He shakes his head "senior field trip, but with the seniors gone the school seems empty and many of the students seem oddly sick..." Ashlyn looks at him at him with a curious look. "Sick? But over half the student body was healthy last Friday?" Ashlyn starts thinking about reasons why over half the students would be sick but still at school.

The bell Rings and Ashlyn turns and runs to her first period Art class, Most of the class was just working on the paintings the class had been working on. Most of the class period Ashlyn was listening to coughs and sniffles of sick students. She muttered to herself softly. "Only one reason why students would be getting si- "she is cut off by the loud speaker coming on the Principle spoke his tone was urgent and full of fear. "Students and Staff this is a code red drill the school is on lock down, no one will be able to exit the school building till the police arrive!" Ashlyn perks up and tilts her head slightly to listen. "Staff Please keep sick and none sick students away from each other!" the announcement ends and students all over the school start to panic and run out of the class rooms trying to get off of school grounds. Ashlyn ducks behind the table and hides watching the chaos all around her.

The sick students start changing, they would start coughing so bad they would cough up blood then fall to the ground and die, it looked like a slow painful death. Inside the school Ashlyn's friend Measa Veal hides in a class room with her Boyfriend josh and a boy named Darwin. they used tables and desks to barricade the doors and windows up. "Measa we can't stay here, what are we going to eat, what about our parents?" Josh hugs Measa and asks her. "Josh, students are killing each other outside this room!" Measa looks at Josh with fear in her eyes. Darwin listens to the two whispers as he peaks through the crack in the barricade and through the window. "Dude, there are like 10 of those things out there limping through the hall. What are we going to do?" he whispers and looks over his shoulder at Josh and Measa and Measa looks away and whispers "I don't know. Our best plan is to wait this out here in this room..." Josh hugs her and Darwin looks back through the crack. "They're has to be like hundreds of those things, throughout the school...and what do we do if there are no other students like us alive" Josh glares at Darwin when he says that and josh mutters back to him "there are enough nerds in this school who play video games, most likely there are more alive Darwin" Darwin nods and sits down against the wall. "If any of those things get in here, what would be used to fight them off?

Back in the art room Ashlyn hides behind a table watching the zombie slowly move around the room. She is careful not to make to much noise or the thing would notice her. She watchs the zombie move towards her, she glances around the room figuring out a way to get around the thing but also grab the Exacto knife on the table 10 feet away from her. she whispers softly to herself "damnit, if I'm correct, that thing will be in the direct path to the Exacto knife." She Stands and climbs up onto the table and throws a pencil in the opposite, the Zombie looks that way and turns to walk that way. Ashlyn smiles and jumps across the tables trying not to make a lot of noise, she jumps to another table where the Exacto knife is laying. She grabs in then jumps to the ground and darts to the door and runs outside.

Once outside the art room Ashlyn looks around but oddly there are no Zombies outside, but instead there is a giant dome over the entire school and its campus. "Holy Hell, what the hell is going on? When did that get there?!" she shakes her head and runs towards the Lunch room area, along the way a few zombies are in the way and she looks at the Exacto knife in her hand. "This thing won't kill 3 of them…I might get bitten in the process..." she sighs and throws the knife like a dart and it hits one of them in the heads and it falls to the ground making a small thud causing the heads of others to turn as they walk toward they noise making a small path for Ashlyn to run past them and towards the Lunch room.

Maesa, Josh and Darwin hide in Mrs. Meinelli's room. Josh and Darwin are pulling apart tables to break the legs off of them and tap them together making metal spears for to use as weapons. Josh looks at Maesa "think we should could try getting out of here now?" they all look at each other and nod. Darwin stands and walks over to the barricade and slowly starts taking stuff down and moving it and Josh and Measa grabs a stay backpack and holds the metal poles they made as Darwin takes his own pole and slowly opens the door. "Alright get ready to run and bash any of them if they get close to you." Darwin throws open the door and the trio runs out of the hall bashing zombies in the head that get near them as they run down the stairs and towards the lunch room.

Standing outside the doors to the Lunch room Ashlyn looks up at the Sky. "I wish none of this would have happened…and just go back to the way they were..." she walks towards the door and swings it open walking inside.

Darwin, Measa and Josh Fight of a group of Zombies that attacked them at the entry of the lunchroom, on the other side of the lunch room Ashlyn hears the groans of the zombies and the sounds of things hitting them as she starts running towards the sound and sees the trio. "Hey others are alive!" she glances around and runs towards a broom on the floor and grabs it breaking the stick part so it's a sharp spear and run towards the group and starts killing the zombies, once they are all dead she looks at them. "Come on if you don't want to be zombie bait!" Ashlyn turns and runs back through the Lunchroom and the Trio follows her keeping close behind her, Ashlyn dashes forward and jumps swinging the broomstick handle to the side smashing a zombie in the head as blood splatters against the wall as its body falls to the ground and Maesa stares shocked "damn…how does she do that?" they keep following and Ashlyn leads them into a random room as she blocks the windows and door up with tables. "Great the weird girl saved us" mutters Darwin and Ashlyn turns and glares at him "Well I just saved your ungrateful butt Darwin" she replies back to him and Maesa is kneeled next to Josh crying and Ashlyn walks over and looks at them "Hey is something wrong Maesa?" asks Ashlyn, then she sees the bite mark on Josh's arm. "Oh no…Maesa come here I need to talk to you" Ashlyn places a hand on Maesa's shoulder and leads her away from Josh to the other side of the class room.

Ashlyn looks at Maesa with sadness in her eyes "Maesa you know what happens when someone gets bitten, it's just like in the movies, they themselves change, I know you don't want to believe me but you know it's true…" tears begin to fill Maesa's eyes "No there has to be another way" Ashlyn looks down "No there's not, I'm sorry…" The girls whisper close together when josh makes a noise "I'm right here, it's my life you're debating about anyways" Josh mutters from the corner he is sitting in. Ashlyn looks at him and sighs "I know, I'm sorry this is happening to you Josh" Josh starts coughing a lot along with some blood, through the coughs Josh speaks "A-Ashlyn…I want you to kill me…before I change" Maesa runs over to josh and hugs him "No don't say that" Ashlyn sighs and looks at Darwin "Darwin hold Maesa back please…" She picks up the broom handle and watchs Darwin walk over to Maesa and gently place a hand on her shoulder and pulls her away from Josh as Ashlyn walks over to Josh, in the back round Ashlyn hears Maesa crying and begging Ashlyn not to kill him and she looks at Josh and Mutters to Josh "I'm sorry Josh" her hair hides her eyes and she swings the Broom stick and hits Josh over and over in the dead splattering blood on the floor and on the wall. Finally she stops and Josh is dead, Ashlyn turns and looks at Maesa who is on the floor crying "Come on, we need to get out of here and escape" Darwin helps Maesa stand "Starting today we break out of this place, no matter what no matter who we lose or have to kill, everyone is dead!" Ashlyn screams as tears fall down her cheeks but she soon regains her composer holds the broom stick in her hand and wipes the tears away as she towards the door and Darwin and Maesa follow her as she opens the door and leads them towards the front of the school.

Nearing the front entrance to the school the group runs into a large group of Zombies that stand in their way and Darwin walks in front "Leave this to me, just go and make it out alive" He looks at Ashlyn and Maesa then holds out a hand to Ashlyn "Thanks for saving us Ashlyn, sorry I so mean to you before this all happened" Ashlyn nods and shakes his hand then Darwin turns and runs forward and dives into the mass of the undead and they start attack him. Ashlyn and Maesa run past Zombies and out the doors but they stop and Stare at the Dome around the school "Shit! I forgot about the Dom!" Maesa starts to spin around looking for a way out then she sees part of the dome landed on a car and didn't close the entire way "Ashlyn! The car! Look it could be our way out!" Maesa points and Ashlyn grabs her hand as they run towards the car. When they get to the Car Ashlyn pushes Maesa ahead "Hurry Crawl under it!" she orders then turns and smashes a Zombie in the head, when it walls to the ground she crouch's down lays on her stomach then army crawls under the car keeping her head low till she's out from under the car then she stands and walks over to Maesa.

Ashlyn and Maesa stand on the Hill in front of the Domed High school both girls bloody and holding weapons in their hands as they look out over Purdy, smoke rises in the air, Cars are crashed and zombies walk through the streets bellow them and Measa sighs "This is just the Beginning of this…"


End file.
